


Icarus

by eloha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, I'm Sorry, M/M, i need to stop doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: I blush the same color as the setting sky and melt with you





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> I notice my inspiration only comes to me in the middle of the night.  
> I'm still trash at this, but guess what? That's right, I'm still going to write anyways hahahahahah
> 
> Until we meet again you guys  
> I might take a girlish fling at dialogue next time  
> (✽๑❛ڡ❛)

It sounded like a calm day on the shore. Wind rushing rustling your hair the color of the black and white movies we watched together. Whispered I love you's under a moon that you stole the shine from  
__  
What do you want? Do you want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down for you.  
  
I blush the same color as the setting sky and melt with you

 

It was the color of yellow gold. The type that we could see pouring through our bedroom window at night while we were tangled in the sheets.  
The luminescence played against your skin and gave you an ethereal glow. It was the color of dreams coming true and nights never ending, and the sight nearly took my breath away as much as you do

**But it tasted of sea salt and your favorite fruit.**  
Bitter and hard to swallow, and watching it go and not being able to do anything about it. I cried once for it, tears kissing my chest as I see the sunrise and smell the first bearings of the morning dew, and that's when I realized nothing is ever as it seems

 

In the end we are only specs of dust, and lingering shadows. Still seeing those same eyes, the color of this moon, looking back at me from each and every piece of furniture we owned together, but it was the smell that always sent me on a haywire. The smell of thunderstorms and deep forest, the smell of a moonlit night that we used to share together on this same park bench

 

He was everything I  
wanted  
needed

But he wanted to chase the Ray's of the sun


End file.
